


A million times

by Polka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于电影</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million times

他睁开双眼。

一盏破旧的吊灯和一个大厅的穹顶，一个穿着白色褂子的灰发男人朝他俯下身，伸手翻他的眼睑，仔细观察他。

“可以了。”男人回头对自己的同伴说。

手铐被解开，他支着胳膊从冰冷的金属台上坐起来，环视四周，带着点困惑。

“这儿是基辅，”唤醒他的人对他说，“你有一项任务。”

 

***

男孩惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。他在浅绿色的眸子里看见了自己的影子：黑色的，同时又被鲜血染红。

男人倒在方向盘上，女人倚着车门，他探手去确认他们已经没有脉搏，又看了看后座将身体蜷成一团的男孩，将匕首收回鞘里。

“为了国家。”他们说。

“为了国家。”他对自己说。

 

***

光线昏暗的旅馆房间，负责看守他的男人在抽烟。

窗外下着暴雨，雨点敲打在玻璃窗上，噼里啪啦。

他觉得自己已经很久没淋过这么大的雨了，却记不起来上一次是在哪里，和谁一起。

机械手臂的连接处因为潮湿而隐隐作痛，上级告诉他他们近期会安排一次维护。

他将夺来的资料夹递给看守者，然后就坐到床上，不顾自己浑身还湿漉漉的，听着对方开始向联络处汇报情况。床头柜上有份摊开的报纸。1973年11月2日。他将这个日期记在心里。

挂断通讯之后，男人朝他走过来，丢给他一板巧克力。

“吃了它。”男人说，“我们晚上回去。”

他点了点头，低头去撕巧克力的包装纸。纸上印着个戴帽子的男孩，有双绿眼睛。他掰了一块塞进嘴里。味道是苦的。

 

***

他醒过来，尖叫着，浑身发抖，后背被汗水浸透。有人正手忙脚乱地要将咬合器塞回他的嘴里。他才意识到口腔里全是血锈味。

“见鬼，”一个男人在咒骂，“镇定剂呢？你们这群蠢货，还不快来按住他？！”

他扭动着想要挣脱，想要从这间金属色的冰冷的房间里出去，他推开了一个压住他左臂的人，又踢到了另一个人的肚子。然后药物流进了他的血液，他的视线变得模糊，世界迟钝下来，接着就停滞了。

很快他就忘记了自己在抵抗什么。

 

***

他睁开眼睛，立刻迎上了许多双眼睛。

“这就是我们的成果。”一个人在防护栏外向一群人介绍，“他不会让你们失望。”

“来。”他身边的男人将一把刀递到他手上。

面前的一扇囚室门被打开。

“去吧，这些叛国者，这些罪人。你知道你应该做什么。”

他被推了一把，不得不往前，迈进骚动的人群里。

 

***

温热的鲜血顺着额头不停流淌下来，模糊了他的双眼，他什么也看不清。

“上尉！”他向前方喊。

枪声和爆炸声早就停止了，四下一片死寂，没有人回答他。

他摇摇晃晃想要从地上爬起来。子弹还停留在他内脏和肌肉里，为每个动作带去撕裂般的疼痛。他感到惶恐——不是因为自己正在大量失血，而是因为失去了保护目标的回应。他用金属手肘支撑住身体，沿着地面向前爬行。他们所乘坐的汽车正在不远处熊熊燃烧，他必须找到上尉。重要的人不能死，他本应阻止这场偷袭并保护好这个人。

过了许久才有人出现。他趴在地上，没能找到自己的目标。

“上尉已经平安抵达基地，”他们拽住他的胳膊和脚踝，将他扔到担架上，“你现在跟我们回去。”

 

***

他睁开眼睛。

早晨的阳光透过未合拢的窗帘投射进房间里，与他的梦境相去甚远——梦是一个铁制容器，充满冰冷、黏腻的溶液，他被冻在里面，不像羊水中的胎儿，而像福尔马林中的尸体。世界就跟他所在的那个容器一般大小，没有光，没有声响，也不存在时间。

他从床上爬起来，去刷牙，打量镜子里的自己。那是张陌生而冷漠的脸，现在还带着些茫然。

从盥洗室走出来之后，他打开厨房的柜子。

距离上次任务已经过去了十三天，没有人给他指令，也没有人来找他，他被遗忘在这间安全屋里，柜子里的罐头只剩下最后一个。他站在橱柜前犹豫了一会儿，拿起夹克套上，遮住自己破损的金属手臂，推开了门。

外面阳光好极了，梧桐树正在落叶，街道上有三三两两的行人。

没有人注意到他。一只狗突然朝他吠了几声，主人立刻将它拉住，连声道歉。他没有理会，只是继续前行。这是种奇特的体验：没有人惧怕他，没有人哭喊着逃开，没有鲜血，没有死亡。一个戴着帽子走在路上的年轻人，一个平静的、暖洋洋的早晨。

他经过报刊亭，停住了脚步。

“美国队长。”他皱眉读出杂志封面的标题，那上面还有个他不久前刚刚揍过的人，“谁会叫这么蠢的外号。”

 

***

 

他醒过来，翻了个身，裹紧被子。

帐篷里有股兵营特有的气味：汗臭混杂着枪油和弹药的味道。天还没亮，有人发出轻微的鼾声。

他看向自己对面的床铺。他最好的朋友正背对着他，熟睡着——不再是他所熟悉的那个瘦巴巴的小个子，而是个比他还要高大勇敢的战士。

 

他们在山谷里已经待了两天，轮流守夜，等待德国人的列车经过这里，今天将是最后一天，大家已经做好了所有迎战准备。他们将全副武装闯进那辆列车，剿灭九头蛇的残党，取得最后的胜利。

然后？然后他要回家，和史蒂夫一起。


End file.
